Angel (1004) BangHim Ver
by Chaeri16
Summary: "Tidak ada mimpi yang sia-sia. Dan selama kau terus mengejar mimpimu itu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu" –Bang Yongguk- "Perjuangan untuk meraih mimpiku mungkin tidak akan mulai jika aku tidak bertemu dirimu. Thank you for your support and love" –Kim Himchan-


Angel (1004) [BangHim Ver.]

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada mimpi yang sia-sia. Dan selama kau terus mengejar mimpimu itu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu" –Bang Yongguk-

"Perjuangan untuk meraih mimpiku mungkin tidak akan mulai jika aku tidak bertemu dirimu. Thank you for your support and love" –Kim Himchan-

* * *

Malam itu Yongguk baru saja selesai men-arasement lagu barunya. Dia pun berjalan ke balkon kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai dua rumah besar itu. Matanya menyusuri taman rumahnya yang tak kalah besar.

"haft, selesai juga lagu baru-ku itu..."

Saat sedang asik menikmati angin malam, yongguk mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari kolam mini di tamannya.

"siapa malam-malam gini nyanyi?" yongguk bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dan memeriksa sumber nyanyian itu.

Setelah memakai jaketnya, yongguk mengambil senter dan langsung pergi ke kolam mininya. Tak disangka, yongguk menemukan seseorang yang sedang bermain air sambil bernyanyi.

Yongguk terpana dengannya. Well seseorang itu bukan hanya _seseorang_. Dia sangat cantik dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, rambutnya yang hitam sangat cocok dengan kulitnya. Dan matanya yang menyerupai rubah itupun juga dengan sukses menyihir yongguk menjadi beku di tempat. Satu-satunya yang unik adalah suaranya, hampir seperti yongguk cuma lebih serak dan terdengar lebih _sexy_.

Yongguk adalah gay dari sejak umur 14 tahun, dan selama berpacaran dengan banyak laki-laki cantik, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya beku seperti ini.

Yongguk pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Setelah melihat lebih dekat, dia baru menyadari bahwa orang itu mengenakan pakaian yang sudah robek disana-sini.

"astaga..." yongguk menahan nafas melihat keadaan orang itu. Dan sepertinya yg sedang di perhatikan sadar bahwa ada yg memperhatikannya (?) dia pun membalikkan badannya dan bertatap mata dengan yongguk yang menjadi kaku.

Kontan saja orang itu langsung berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilannya –yang walaupun memang compang camping (author di gebukin) tetapi tetap menunjukan sikap sopan– dan membungkukkan badannya.

"m-maafkan saya! Saya lancang masuk ke halaman rumah anda!"

"ti-tidak apa, eh, kau berantakan sekali, mungkin kau mau beberapa pakaian hangat di dalam rumah-ku?" yongguk berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar kencang sekali, yongguk tak ingin dia menghilang begitu saja.

"ah, tak usah, saya sudah cukup mengotori halaman anda, saya tidak mau mengotori rumah anda juga"

"sudah tak apa apa kok"

"tidak usah"

"kau bisa menginap"

"nanti rumah mu kotor"

"aku serius, masuk saja ayo"

"aku ti – "

Tak usah menunggu lama, yongguk menarik tangannya dan menyeret(?)nya masuk rumah. Yongguk juga memaksanya untuk segera mandi air hangat dan memberinya beberapa pakaian.

-Himchan POV-

'aish, mengapa jadi begini... bagaimana kalau orang itu jahat? Tapi dari matanya, dia terlihat tulus sekali... ah! Kok jadi kepikiran dia terus? Ayolah himchan! Mandi dan segera pergi agar kau tak merepotkan!'

-Yongguk POV-

'aku tak percaya malaikat itu sekarang berada dikamar mandi-ku dan sebentar lagi akan memakai baju-ku... eh, apa-apaan ini bang yongguk? Stop pikiran pervert mu itu! Memalukan! Sebaiknya aku menulis lirik dan bermain gitar saja sambil menunggunya!'

-No One POV-

Setelah himchan (orang yang tadi ituuuu /digebuk massa/) selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju yongguk yang cukup besar di badannya (kalian bisa bayangin kan? Author males deskripsiinnya/?) ia pun keluar dan menaruh baju kotornya di keranjang sesuai perintah yongguk tadi. Himchan keluar ke ruang TV dan melihat yongguk sedang bermain gitar dan sesekali menulis sesuatu di notebooknya.

"eum..."

yongguk menoleh dan DEG hatinya serasa terhenti. Sosok yang compang-camping(?) tadi telah menghilang dan sekarang di depannya berdiri seseorang seperti _God-Perfect-Creature._ Yongguk yang masih terpana dengan keindahan mahkluk di depannya ini membuat mahkluk itu kebingungan.

"err, h-halo? Tuan?" panggilan itu membuat yongguk tersadar.

"ah iya? Maaf aku masih agak lelah dengan semua not-not ini" yongguk mengeluarkan gummy-smile terbaiknya yang juga sukses membuat hati himchan terhenti.

"eh, o-okay, eung, trims, buat... semuanya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu lebih dari ini"

"ah gak apa apa, sini duduk, mulai sekarang ini rumahmu juga, aku punya kamar kosong, kau mungkin mau tidur disitu" jawab yongguk sambil menepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Himchan terlihat ragu-ragu saat akan duduk tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Dia merasa bahwa yongguk bukanlah orang jahat, dia merasa aman bersama yongguk. "perkenalkan, namaku yongguk, Bang Yongguk, panggilah aku sesuka hatimu" yongguk mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan ragu oleh himchan.

"himchan, Kim Himchan, eh, panggil saja himchan, yongguk-ssi" muka himchan yang memerah seketika sukses membuat jantung yongguk copot(?)

"jangan terlalu formal, jadi aneh mendengarnya, hahaha" himchan hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang masih merah seperti cat tembok merah (?)

"b-baiklah, yongguk" yongguk pun tersenyum. "berapa umurmu himchan? Umurku baru saja berganti menjadi 24 tahun kemarin"

"eoh? Berarti kita lahir di tahun yang sama, tahun ini aku juga akan berumur 24 tahun!" himchan tampak gembira dan tak sadar bahwa tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Sontak ia langsung menundukan kepalanya. Yongguk tak melihat itu aneh, ia menganggap bahwa itu sangat lucu dan dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"eum, bolehkan aku bertanya... mengapa seseorang yang baik seperti-mu bisa berada di jalanan yang sangat tak cocok dengan kepribadian mu itu?"

Himchan hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia mulai sesenggukan.

"a-aku.. orangtua-ku mengusirku hanya karena mimpi dan cita-cita ku tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka..." dan seketika tangis himchan pun pecah, yongguk yang kebingungan hanya bisa memeluk himchan dengan refleks dan menenangkannya.

Setelah tangis himchan reda, ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia sangat menyukai musik klasik, segala instrument ia mainkan dan hampir diterima menjadi bagian dari orkestra yang cukup terkenal, namun orangtuanya melarang semua itu, himchan bercerita bahwa ia dan orangtuanya bertengkar cukup keras karena orangtuanya adalah sarjana hukum dan tekhnologi, mereka cukup benci dengan segala hura-hura yang tidak jelas masa depannya sampai akhirnya membuat himchan di keluarkan dari bagian keluarga kim lagi.

Yongguk mendengarkan semua cerita himchan dengan tenang dan terkejut, ternyata masih ada orang yang tidak bisa menghargai bakat dan kecintaan anaknya sendiri terhadap suatu hal, padahal itu termasuk hak asasi mereka.

Yongguk tetap memeluk himchan erat setelah himchan selesai menceritakannya semuanya, kini himchan setengah mengantuk dan terlihat lebih lega karena bebannya terkangkat sedikit. "t-terima kasih yongguk, m-maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak bercerita"

"sudah, tenang, wait, tadi kau mengatakan bahwa major mu adalah musik?" himchan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "woah, aku juga di major musik, musik pop dan hip hop, kau tahu, seperti rap dan hal-hal lainnya"

Himchan pun berseri-seri, "aku major musik klasik, tetapi aku dapat memainkan hampir semua alat musik". Himchan akhirnya merasakan kehangatan dan dia merasa nyaman dekat dengan yongguk. Begitu juga yongguk, ia senang karena akhirnya ada yang bisa nyambung dengannya saat mengobrol.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang tentang kesukaan dan hal yang mereka benci, akhirnya yongguk mengajak himchan makan setelah menyadari bahwa himchan belum makan.

"kau mau makan apa? Ah maaf di rumahku kebanyakan makanan adalah ramen" yongguk menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal saat membuka beberapa lemari makanannya.

"tidak apa-apa, sudah cukup lama aku tidak makan makanan yang bersih" himchan mengehela nafas. Lalu mereka berdua memasak ramen dan tak disangka ternyata himchan adalah koki yang cukup handal.

Mereka makan berdua sambil melanjutkan mengobrol. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur yang menggelegar dari luar rumah.

"Gya!" himchan terkejut dan hampir menumpahkan mangkuk ramennya. "himchannie, kau tak apa?" yongguk yang khawatir langsung menghapiri himchan yang bergetar hebat.

Himchan masih memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menutup kedua telinganya. Yongguk melihat air mata yang mulai keluar dari sudut kedua mata rubahnya yang indah itu. "hey, tidak apa-apa, aku disini, tidak apa-apa..."

Yongguk langsung memeluk erat tubuh himchan yang bergetar itu. Langsung saja himchan pun memeluk balik dan menangis. Berkali-kali himchan berteriak saat ada suara guntur lagi dan mengatakan bahwa dia benci hujan. Sangat membeci hujan.

...

"hey, himchannie"

"..."

"himchan?"

"..."

"huft, ternyata sudah tidur, yasudahlah, sepertinya dia juga sudah tenang walaupun hujan diluar masih menggila"(?)

Yongguk pun menggotong tubuh himchan yang ternyata ringan itu ke kamarnya, dia tak ingin pergi dari sisi himchan sedetik pun. Yongguk merebahkan tubuh himchan di kasur queen-sizenya itu dan tidur di sampingnya.

"good night himchannie, i think i've start to like, ah no, love you, sleep well, saranghamnida"

Dan dengan itu, yongguk pun mengikuti himchan yang telah pergi ke alam mimpi.

-1004-

Pagi harinya, himchan bangun dan sempat bingung sedikit dengan dimana ia berada sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ini di rumah yongguk, _orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kehidupan jalanan._

Setelah melihat sekeliling, mata indahnya jatuh pada orang dihadapannya yang sedang tidur sangat nyenyak. 'yongguk...'

Seperti bisa membaca isi hati himchan, yongguk membuka matanya perlahan sebelum tersenyum saat melihat himchan yang melihatnya balik dengan wajah memerahnya itu.

"pagi~ sepertinya kau tidur sangat lelap" yongguk tertawa kecil dan memeluk tubuh himchan dengan erat. Himchan yang masih memerah berusaha melepas pelukannya itu, ia kaget karena yongguk memeluknya.

"unf, yongguk?" himchan melihat wajah yongguk sekilas dan yongguk sedang melihat himchan dengan tatapan kasih sayangnya itu. Tentu saja sukses membuat himchan kembali memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang yongguk.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya yongguk melepaskan pelukan. "ayo, akan ku beri kau beberapa baju, hari ini aku libur, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" sahut yongguk sembari berdiri dan mengambil baju untuk himchan dan dirinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Himchan hanya mengangguk dan melihat yongguk masuk ke kamar mandi.

'a-apa –aku, eh, astagaaaa kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Sadarlah himchan! Dia tidak mungkin gay, terlalu bagus untuk menjadi pacar mu!'

Pikir himchan dalam hati dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut lalu memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan melihat apa yang bisa ia masak sambil menunggu yongguk mandi.

Begitu yongguk keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tak melihat himchan dimanapun, tetapi ia mencium bau harum yang berasal dari dapur rumahnya itu.

"himchan?" tanya yongguk sambil memasukki dapur dan hatinya langsung merasa tentram sekaligus berdebar-debar karena himchan sedang memasak di dapur luasnya dengan makai kemeja kebesarannya dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakkan yang terkesan seksi.

Karena yongguk hanya memberikan boxer pendek semalam, maka begitu himchan mengambil sesuatu di freezer kulkas yang cukup tinggi, yongguk bisa melihat kemejanya terangkat dan meng-ekspos-kan keindahan paha mulus dan putih milik seorang kim himchan yang sukses membuat yongguk jr setengah terbangun.

"eum.. himchan? Kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya yongguk sambil berusaha menangkan jr-nya(?). himchan menoleh dan melihat yongguk yang masih basah dengan handuk di bahunya dan rambutnya yang basah.

"ah, hanya membuat sarapan, kulihat kau masih ada beberapa telur dan bacon jadi aku membuatkan mu sarapan juga" jawab himchan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Yongguk pun duduk dan menunggu himchan menyelesaikan sarapannya. Setelah selesai, yongguk menyuruh himchan segera mandi dan makan bersama.

"baiklah, aku akan mandi, terimakasih yongguk, sudah mempersilahkan ku untuk tinggal di rumah ini" lalu himchan pun ke kamar mandi dengan membawa baju yang telah diberikan yongguk sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

OMG PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE, ME LOVE YOU GUYS

/TRHOWS SARANG AND HEART/


End file.
